


Misprint {Ink x Error}

by anAUTHor, Sinning_Your_Dreams



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Beware, Comic, Creativity, Dead ink - Freeform, Death, Error Sans - Freeform, Error is an asshole, Error/ink - Freeform, Fights, Freshtale - Freeform, Hiatus, I'm literally pulling these out of my asshole, Ink/error - Freeform, Inktale Sans, Judgement Hall, Low HP inky, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Misprint - Freeform, Other, Reincarnation, Sanscest - Freeform, Sinning is best co author, Werid soul science or something, Why do you guys like this shit, Yarn and shit, discontinued, its gonna be a while, lets get to cringin' and get to sinnin', lololol, lots of feelings, nah, undertale - Freeform, whoops, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anAUTHor/pseuds/anAUTHor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinning_Your_Dreams/pseuds/Sinning_Your_Dreams
Summary: Error and Ink have been fighting in the Judgement hall for a while now; something out of the ordinary happens. Something that did not stick to the PATTERN in which had been repeating for such a long time. How will Error react to this mistake? How will Ink react to the information he will be told. And, most importantly, how will the universe react to the code being thrown out of balance?*** DISCONTINUED ***++COMIC VERSION SOON???+++{[( BIG props to one of my friends, Sinning_Your_Dreams , with help creating the title of this story. They are also one of my beta readers as well. If you can, go check them out! )]}©anAUTHor 2016





	1. The Judgement of their Dispute

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo guys and gals! Its your neighBROhood author here to tell you a few things! First off, this is my first UNDERTALE fiction that has ever been published, so please don't be too harsh.. Or, do. I can't really dictate what you do, although I can say that its SUPER un-FRESH to do that. Second, please, if you find any mistakes or have any suggestions for the next part, don't be afraid to comment down below! Even a little greeting or something small like that is welcome! So, without further ado, enjoy!

Golden rays cast the shadows of Ink and Error down the orange colored tiles of the judgement hall, their quick moving forms dodging each other effortlessly as their soft footfalls and grunts of trying echoed across the almost-empty corridor. A large paintbrush was summoned, Ink's hand instinctively reaching out to grab his now weapon. With it raised over his skull he made a mighty swing downward, black droplets getting knocked off of the brown hairs that made up the end of his paintbrush. The sound of the brush hitting the floor reverberated throughout the area, the shockwaves knocking Error through the air. However, Error was ready; he quickly turned in mid-air and summoned his baby blue strings, pulling himself up and letting his feet brush against the ground just enough so that he could land gently.

Error's fixed smile grew wider, his yellow teeth bending with the edge of his skull and acting as if it were his lips, making his expression appear almost sadistic. He laughed once, a mocking laugh that sounded more like a wheeze while his voice glitched out, making his actions seem even more sinister. He stood up straight and dismissed his strings, taking casual steps toward his other self.

"SO, 's that all yOu gOt?" Error raised a brow-bone at Ink, his expression one that clearly said he was victorious, although that was still undecided. Ink's face contorted to show annoyance, his brow-bones furrowed as he clutched his brush tighter and with both hands.

"Is that all YOU got?" His retort was not well thought out, and he grew even angrier as soon as it escaped his non-existent lips. Once again, Error chuckled and shook his skull, taking another step forward, nonchalantly. He shrugged, and Ink figeted as Error grew closer. Meanwhile, the black skeleton's strings were making their way to Ink from the darkness, snaking their way up from every imaginable shadow that was cast in the long corridor. 

"Answer me!" Ink's shout was aggressive, his anger being vented out through his yell. Normally, he wasn't this violent, but he had been fighting Error for a while; beads of sweat that glistened a barely visual transparent rainbow in the light were sliding down his forehead, forcing him to wipe it away. His breathing was heavy, although he did a decent job at hiding it. Inside, he felt something change- something in the air made him more tense, the intimidation that had been rolling off of Error in waves hitting Ink in the face like a semi-truck. He took an instinctive step back, and suddenly he was hoisted up in the air and being dangled by his feet. His hands were pried off of his paintbrush he had such a death-grip on, and he screamed out in denial. How could he have let his guard down so easy? Maybe it was his fate to lose to Error; in that moment, Error had laughed, pulling his hands down hard as the strings tightened and slivered around the colorful skeleton's bones, restricting him from any movement of his own. 

Ink tried to cry out, but he was only met with his jaw being clamped shut by the still constricting strings of Error. 

"WEll, it lOOks likE that was all yOu had in yOu, huh?" 

Ink's expression was annoyed, but he couldn't do much about the situation he found himself currently in. Instead, he slowly rocked back and forth, the momentum of his body causing a small and barely noticeable swing as Error gazed upon him with an expression that Ink rendered unreadable. Error stepped closer, his face only inches from Ink's as he spoke, his breath spreading like a blanket on Ink's skull as the constantly changing temperature of the air blown towards him made him twitch in annoyance. As much as Ink had loved every one of himself that he had come across, he couldn't help but find that some part of him did not like Error.

"SO, ya nOt gOnna answER mE?"

Ink's slowly moving body suddenly reared back and he pushed his body forward with all of his might, colliding with Error at such a force that he was knocked over and dazed, causing his strings to loosen and swing Ink forward. They disappeared at the last moment, causing Ink to spin in the air and land on top of Error, the back of his skull landing right where Error's crotch would be; meanwhile, his legs were splayed out in a fashion that caused Error's face to be buried in his crotch-area as well. Of course, the two payed no attention the position that they were currently in, and although they both knew full-on how they were situated, they focused entirely on a different matter. If anything, the places their bodies were in was quite annoying to the pair. 

Ink was the first to try and scramble away; Error had had the same thought and moved as well. Their limbs ended up getting entangled together, rendering them both immobile for the time being. Error reached up to grab Ink's legs, but instead summoned his trustworthy twine and yanked his bottom half up in the air, Ink's head still in between the darker skeleton's legs as his lower body was forcibly yanked into the sky, causing his torso to curl and his sweatshirt to come undone and pile up underneath him and on Error, part of Ink's spine barely visible. Error squirmed out from underneath where he had pinned himself due to his idiocy, and threw the sweatshirt that had landed on top of him to the side. Ink still had his rear suspended in the atmosphere, his eyes glancing nervously at his previously discarded brush. He reached his arms out and dragged himself partly towards his weapon, his body twisting in the restraints that were holding onto his ankles. As soon as Error noticed this, however, he dismissed his yarn and let Ink drop to the ground, almost immediately scrambling to get up as he was already on his hands and knees. Error took a flying leap and placed his hands firmly on either shoulder blade to push him back down, his legs on either side of Ink as he rested his pelvis on the other skeleton's, keeping Ink pinned to the ground. 

Ink grunted as the air was pushed out of his nonexistent lungs, breathing heavily as his face became flustered from all the effort he was putting in trying to escape Error's grasp. Error was breathing heavily as well, but nonetheless he spoke in breathy words, each part of his sentence equally emphasized as he leaned down to speak clearly enough so that Ink could hear.

"Didja rEally think I wOuld lEt yOu gO that Easy?" 

The heaving that Error was doing and the position they were both currently in made Ink think that he was in another badly written fan-fiction, and he blushed a light pastel blue, although no one could tell as he was already completely flustered from the previous fighting he had done. He squirmed beneath Error, and pushed his rear back against his competitor in effort of loosening Error's grip enough that he could get away; to no avail. Instead, Error pushed back twice as hard and caused Ink to lay flat against the ground- unable to move the slightest. Error moved his hands away from Ink's shoulders and instead grabbed his wrists, forcing him to turn over so that Ink faced him. Ink wiggled a little as he was being turned over, but no matter how hard he tried he was trapped. His face quickly contorted to that of annoyance, although it was hard to see because of his current state of exhaustion.

Error leaned down and whispered to Ink in a voice that sounded more strained than anything. "I ain't lEttin' yOu gO that Easy, yOu lil' punk. YOu'rE just stupid if yOu rEally think that." His eyes narrowed and he let go of Ink's wrists before leaning back and kneeling with his arms crossed over his chest. His weight still sitting on Ink's lap kept him pinned to the ground, and a blue string summoned out of the midst of the air had been tied around Ink's wrists before he could move to prevent him from doing anything. Once again, Ink's face contorted into annoyance, this time even more evident on his face. He squirmed against Error once more, not giving up. If Error was going to kill him, why didn't he do it sooner? He hated all this waiting, and quickly he devised a plan. 

"I'm not stupid; you're the one who started this!" Ink was looking up at Error from half closed eyelids, his glare saying more than words could have. Suddenly, Error did as Ink had expected; he leaned forward to get in his face and be what he thought was 'intimidating'. Unknown to Error, however, it was quite the opposite, and seemed really childish.

"ListEn tO mE, yOu littlE shit, but YoU aRE thE OnE that doEsn't rEalizE that hE SHoULDN'T FUCKING eXIST!" 

Error huffed out as he finished his sentence, his face merely a few inches at most away from Ink's. Ink narrowed his eyes, and rocketed his head forward as hard as he could- which was not very hard considering Error's arms were hanging limply and stopped Ink before the impact could commence. Instead, their skulls collided gently together as the bone around their teeth brushed against one another's own. Somehow their lips had gotten caught in each other's, forming together almost as one.

They both pulled away simultaneously, Ink's skull dropping as his cheekbones turned an array of bright pastel colors. Error, however, did not emote at all. He just stared blankly at Ink before his arms fell down to rest on either side of Ink, still staring into Ink's eyes. It wasn't a lust-filled stare, or even one filled with hate. If anything, there was confusion laced around the darker skeleton's pupils. Ink's blush remained, and he tried to avoid Error's gaze. Then, all at once, the weight that had been pinning Ink to the ground was slowly lifted. After a moment of hesitation, he quickly scrambled towards his paintbrush, seizing it in his hand before finally turning back towards his competitor. Error had his arms crossed against his chest, and he seemed to be mumbling something to himself as he payed no attention to the other and his newly retrieved weapon. Ink clutched his brush tighter, and clenched his fist before taking a step toward Error, softly whispering something that couldn't be heard. Error, however, seemed to be having a conversation in the corner, throwing his arms up in the air and doing various other hand movements. Ink sighed and swung his paintbrush down as rainbow droplets bounced off into the air, creating a portal that looked similar to a rainbow waterfall, all the colors imaginable cascading down the rip in time and existence. Ink took a tentative step towards this portal, but a booming yell that could only come from one person echoed through the air.

"WhERE thE FUCK dO yOu think yOu'RE gOing?"


	2. A FRESHly devised plan (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink managed to narrowly escape from Error's grasp, but finds that he left something in his hands that could cost him his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter here for ya. Sorry for it being so short; it's gonna have to be a two parter for what I have planned. Also, hoLY CRAP. I NEVER expected in my entire existence for so many of you guys to actually like this crap that I've been putting out. Thank you all so much! Anyway, yeah, without further ado, enjoy da chapter. =]

Ink halted, his mind screaming at him to go ahead and jump into the portal, however he didn’t budge. He couldn’t- somehow no matter how much he tried to urge himself to take that one half-step into freedom, he couldn’t move. He was frozen, and this was sure a horrible time to be realizing that.

“I SAID, whERE thE FUCK Do YoU THINK YoU’re GoING?” Error spit every word through what sounded like clenched teeth, stressing every syllable as it echoed around the hall, and Ink was sure that he would’ve been spitting if he could. He started to walk towards Ink, his pace quick as his strings began to shoot out towards him, his fists clenched. Ink finally found his way of movement and stepped backwards into the portal, but not before he felt the burning squeeze of the yarn around his fingers and ankles. A loud ‘SNAP!’ filled the empty space around them, and Ink fell- or rather, was falling. He was wrapped in a seemingly endless pit of color, and he laughed a little, more like a chuckle of relief. He was free. He had managed to escape what he was sure would’ve been the icy grasp of death. Somehow, the pull of his portal had snapped Error’s twine before it could get a good hold on him, and he smiled at the thought. He let himself relax as the ‘wind’ pushing his scarf upwards soared over his form, letting him feel like he was floating in a breezy pit of safety.

Just as he sighed a tiny breath of relief, he landed lightly on his feet in a place that was similar to the anti-void- save for it was decorated with colorful paint splattered on the walls in many, many, many different patterns, most likely by Ink’s own doing. He held his brush loosely in his hands before he slid it into the pouch strapped to his back. He walked over to a small bean-bag, and plopped himself down, leaning forward on his fist with his eye-sockets closed, thinking.

Why had Error acted the way he did? Letting him go like that was something that he was sure Error would never do... so why had he done it? No one really knew what was going through his head half the time, anyway, but to act that way was really bizarre, even for Error. Ink sighed once more as all of his thoughts became jumbled in his skull, making it hard for him to think clearly. Error had some problems, that much was evident. Ink didn’t exactly want to find out what they were, either. He stood again, and his hands instinctively trailed themselves towards his hoodie to untie it, only to find that it had suddenly disappeared.

...No…

He couldn’t have left it in the Judgment hall, could he? He mentally slapped himself for being so stupid. It wasn’t like him to be like this; usually his mind was sharp and he had a plan almost instantly for any occasion. He couldn’t go back to get it. But, would it be possible for Error to track him throughout the many AUs, just by using his sweatshirt? After all, his ‘AU’ had been destroyed- he didn’t belong in anywhere, code-wise. And for something that could read code as well as Error did, he could find out where Ink was any time he wanted. It was a terrifying thought, and it put Ink in a mood of dread and terror just mulling over the possibility of that happening. Another fight, almost as long and tiring as that one- he wouldn’t be able to take it again! He had worn out much of his magic on that one fight, and even then he had almost succumbed to being defeated. If Error was quick on his work, Ink might not even have a snowball’s chance in hell to get out of his deadly grip. 

Ink pressed the tip of his finger to where his temple might have been, thinking of a plan that he was positive would work out, even if only a little bit. Could he possibly find a universe that he couldn’t be tracked in? Or one where Error would not go into? Ink rummaged through all of his ideas, working them out in his head one by one. Not one of them seemed to even remotely have a chance at being successful in the slightest. He began to pace around the room, racking his brain for something, anything, that would work against the destroyer of worlds himself. Then, he gasped and a large smile crept and settled upon his features. 

“Freshtale, of course!” He chuckled to himself with glee, his eyes sparkling with a glow that could only mean one thing. He excitedly pulled his brush out from its holster and swung it through the air, opening yet another portal, however, instead of an entire pallet of colors, or the golden windows of the judgement hall, there was a neon rainbow plastered in a pastel blue sky of some sort, ‘stars’ sparkling in all kinds of different eye-bleeding colors. Ink mentally prepared himself before casually stepping in, wind blowing his scarf upwards as he fell through what could only be described as fluffy white clouds, and into a place that was filled with something that made Ink shiver. Ink knew the dangers of being here at this very moment, but he was willing to take the risk rather than face the monstrosity that Error had slowly morphed into over the years and years of being corrupted. 

Ink plummeted into the soft white snow, his entire body being covered up to his shoulders. He looked around and began to climb out when a familiar voice interrupted him.

“Hey, mah hella fine BROtato chip, whatcha doin’ here at this time?”

It was Fresh, standing next to him with a same sadistic grin plastered on his face per usual. His shades read “YOLO” in bright blue and yellow letters, just as always. Ink looked up to him and replied in a voice that sounded similar to that of a grunt, as he was trying to crawl out of the pit he’d fallen into. 

“Uh, I was- erg -I was coming here to- gah -to hide from Error. You know, so that he can’t find me, or at least won’t want to.”

“Ah,” Fresh said, adjusting his glasses and rocking back and forth on his heels. “Well, anytime he’s bein’ super un-FRESH to ya, you can come visit here. Stay RAD my BROSEPH! Catch ya on da FLIPSIDE! Ahahaha.” And with that, he somehow managed to heely away in the snow, leaving Ink to struggle with his current situation. At least he hadn’t infected him, or something of the like. Hopefully, he could stay unnoticed just long enough to find his own hiding spot in this universe. He was sure that he wouldn’t stick out with all the bright colors around.

With one last struggle, Ink managed to wiggle his way out of the pit, flopping onto his back and sitting up as he stood, brushing the snow off of his clothing and looking around for a place to go. Just then, his searching gaze landed upon what he supposed was the entrance to waterfall, and he smiled once more. It was time to rest and find a way to get his hood back, so that he may be safe from Error’s capability of finding him easily. He lazily closed half of his eyelids as he walked, drifting off into his thoughts again.


	3. A FRESHly Devised Plan (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error finds that Ink had left something vital in the judgement hall with him, and he uses it to find his hiding place that ends up being in an area he never wanted to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! Oh man, so so SO sorry for not updating for that long amount of time. I just- man, ya know. Family stuff, and internet problems, then writer's block had to come settle in! The chapter is kinda rushed- I hope ya can forgive for that! ;n; I'm glad I'm getting it updated now, and I apologize again! It was super un-tubular of me to keep y'all waiting like that. Anyway, here's the chapter. =D

Error pushed out his strings as fast as he could urge them to go, but they weren’t fast enough. With the help of the pulling force from Ink’s newly made portal, he managed to slip through his fingers like water, the echo of his yarn breaking filling up the hallway as it settled into silence, his angry breathing bouncing off the walls. Then, all at once he scrunched up his nose-bone in anger, and let out a yell that glitched quickly into static, his voice overflowing with frustration and annoyance at the other skeleton.

He was quick to compose himself, however, as he took a sweeping glance of the Judgement Hall. His pupils came to a stop as he reached the blue jacket of Ink, and a grin flashed across his face for a moment.

“I can’t BeLIeVe hE cOuld bE sO.. sO... sO MoroNIC!” He laughed to himself as he put his hands in his pockets and made his way towards the jacket, picking it up and looking it over. It didn’t look any different from the other sans’ jackets, yet somehow it WAS. It held a certain energy that buzzed in Error’s palm, and made him want to follow an invisible path that had not been opened up to him prior. The knowledge that he had just gained made him feel powerful- not that he wasn’t, but he felt it more so than before. If he could finally track down the creator of worlds, then he wouldn’t have to deal with any of the other abominations coming through. He could finally have the possibility of destroying them all!

He looked up from where he had been concentrating on the jacket, hesitating for a moment before reluctantly tying the coat around his waist, pulling open a portal. It was as if he was looking through a pool of rainwater, the surface shimmering through to an area that was splattered with paint, multiple papers with drawings and maps cluttering all around. A single, white beanbag lay in the center of the mess, an indentation from Ink had been sitting only minutes beforehand. It seemed like he had only just left, yet he was nowhere to be found. Error’s smile was quickly wiped from his face as he growled and looked around, becoming frustrated once more.

...Where WAS that brat? He couldn’t possibly be anywhere else than here, right? After all, he had just read through the code that was contained in Ink’s jacket, and code is always right!

The palm of his hand brushed lightly over Ink’s jacket, trailing towards the knot that had been tied before gripping it with both hands, feeling the tingling wash over his entire body. He closed his eyes for a split second, but every bit of the sliver of time was filled with the vision of code- endless amounts of it in which he read instantly.

“..NO…” he breathed out, his eyes opening after what would most likely be described as a blink. His grip tightened and he blinked again, and again, and a third time. He was in disbelief, but the code doesn’t lie. His hold loosened until finally, his hands dropped to his sides and found their familiar place inside his pockets. He shook his head, and began to talk to ‘himself’.

“FrEshtalE… hEh. It's a placE that I nEvER thOught I wOuld visit. I didn’t rEally want tO, EithER, but…” he sighed. “That.. that ABoMINATIoN nEEds tO bE stOppEd. HE nEEds tO bE stOppEd fROm making my jOb wORsE; giving it nO puRpOsE. I mEan, withOut him, I cOuld ACTUALLY bE ablE tO dEstROy thEm all! Ink just adds On tO thE alREady massivE list Of AUs hERE- and I dOn’t nEEd that.” He nodded and calmly pulled out one of his hands, teal blue strings fading into sight as they began to pull at the seams of the fabric of time, an audible ‘ripping’ sound heard as a tear in the space in front of Error became visible. It shimmered like glass, rippling throughout different images before the same neon-blue ‘sky’ that Ink had come into contact with met Error’s own eyes(ockets). He shuddered as he stepped in, pulling the portal shut behind him and feeling the ‘wind’ rush past his body, finally plummeting into the bright white snow with a ‘thunk’. He wasted no time in quickly pulling himself out of the hole he had just made, and he looked around nervously.

“I bEttER nOt sEE that mOthERfucking FrEsh abOminatiOn whilE I’m hE- AH!” Error had been in the middle of his sentence when Fresh himself had stepped into the black skeleton’s view, startling him.

“Woah, no need to be all jumpy my brah. What’s up, dawg?” 

Error took a step back and looked at Fresh with a glare in his eye, obviously from the moment prior. “DOn’t call mE ‘dawg’. I’ll Only bE hERE fOR a littlE whilE.” Then, he added, “HavE yOu happEnEd tO sEE anOthER Sans, gOEs by thE namE Of Ink? HE wEaRs a scaRf, kinda cOlORful?”

Behind his YOLO glasses, Fresh narrowed his eyes(ockets). Of course, it hadn’t been that long since Ink had come through. Usually, no one dared to enter Freshtale, ya know, because of the whole parasite dealio, yet here these two were, at it again with the constant chasing. Creator after destroyer, like always. Following only a second's pause, Fresh replied, chipper as ever. 

“Actually, I have! But, I gotta warn ya bro, if too many of y’all skele-dudes come inta this AU, somethin’ nasty’s gonna happen. Just sayin’, ahaha.” He shrugs his shoulders and his lazy smile stays unmovingly on his face, not revealing a thing he had been thinking. 

“Where?” Error didn’t waste any time mulling over what Fresh’s other words meant- he had a job to do, and he was going to do it!

Fresh shrugged again. “I dunno where he went, brah, but I can tell ya that he landed in the same spot that you did.”

Shifting his weight, Error decided that he wasn’t going to get anything out of talking to Fresh, so he just nodded and tried to get himself out of this conversation. After a few failed attempts, Fresh finally left with a flip of his skateboard and a “see ya later, broski”. Error sighed in relief, and began to idly walk down the path that lead to Waterfall, rubbing the fur on Ink’s jacket as the tingling in his palm soon became stronger with each slow step, causing him to look up at the incoming baby-blue caves that shined brightly in his vision, the sound of the waterfall making itself heard as it echoed through the branching caverns. He looked around in search of the other, walking around in vain as he searched, his pupils darting wherever he thought Ink could be hiding.

Finally, after maybe an hour or so, Error finally decided that it was best to just take a break. He closed his eyes and did a quick scan of this AU’s code, to double check that its area was the same in layout- which, hooray! It was! - and then began to meander through another one of his portals into a secluded space that held a small bench in the middle, a bright yellow hurting his eyes. Yet, as he went to sit, he found that his legs suddenly wouldn’t cooperate. His eyes(ockets) widened as his pupils lay on a strikingly familiar figure, his grin growing increasingly as his strings were summoned instantly. 

He took another step towards the sleeping other he had spent so much time looking for, and cackled.

He had finally found Ink, sleeping what would soon be his life away.


	4. An ERROR in his actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error did a whoopsie that's probably gonna destroy everything
> 
> bad Error

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SO SO SORRY AHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> So many things have been going on and I couldn't get the chapter done also procrastination and my writer's block but I did it!!!!!!! I didn't leave you guys hanging! Haha
> 
> I mean, i guess i did bUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT
> 
> the point is I have almost 100 kudos and I haven't even really done shit
> 
> seriously, thank you guys so much and i'm so sorry for treating you this badly ;n;
> 
> In other news, however, Sinning_Your_Dreams is officially a co-author of this story- coming up with ideas and occasional joke chapters! 
> 
> ;)
> 
> Yep
> 
> Anyhoo, please enjoy this chapter haha
> 
> (sorry again for not updating XD)

Error shook his head as he approached Ink. He couldn’t believe how STUPID he had been since their fight. It wasn’t like Error cared- it made it easier for him to annihilate Ink anyway. Slowly, said skeleton stirred as Error’s yarn wrapped itself around him, covering every inch that it could and eventually lifting Ink up so that he was truly rendered vulnerable. Ink’s eye’s fluttered open, and it was apparent that he was exhausted. Shock soon registered in his pupils, yet he didn’t try to struggle in the slightest. 

 

“Error?” Ink said, his voice raspy and disbelieving, like at any moment he would wake up and realize that this was just a nightmare. 

 

“BingO.” 

 

Slowly, Ink’s body twitched. He let out a cry of pain, sudden and sharp, that cut through the air like a knife. The strings wrapped themselves around his bones, from every joint to every solid surface, making sure that Error was the one in control of his counterpart. He would not leave this time.

 

“Why dO I always find yOu in thE mOst idiOtic placEs? I mEan, yOu act likE yOu’vE bEEn ALL TIeD UP latEly.” Error smirked at his joke, but his seriousness never left his face. Ink’s features were pained as he struggled not to move, as when he did it brought him great pain in literally every part of his body. The twine tightened, leaving a burning sensation in its midst, almost like that sharp pain you feel when you put your hand under really hot water. He winced, seeing as it was the only thing he could do, and let it happen.

 

“What? ARE yOu tOO much Of a pussy to EvEn tRy and stOp mE? TO EvEn tRy and talk yOuR way Out Of it? MaybE thE OthERs wERE Right; maybE yOu aRE all talk.” Error snickers as he leans into Ink’s face, staring at his eyes, which seemed to change every few seconds from his subconscious panic. 

 

“Hm. MaybE it was wisE aftER all tO cOmE hERE aNd dEstROy yOu, hUh?” Not waiting for a response, he clenched his fist from it’s place beside him, pulling the strings tighter than they already were, causing Ink’s last breath of air to be pushed from his non-existent lungs. Then, he raised said hand and pulled gently, tugging a small, barely pulsing, beige-looking soul out into the open. It was pathetic, really. This creator of worlds and universes functioned off of creativity, and yet to manifest in a physical being he needed a soul, which explains the mess of pure power sitting in front of him. However, Ink’s soul was bound to experience great flexibility in the amounts of creativity that he harnessed, therefor making it hard to break said soul due to its great amounts of endurance. He couldn’t help but laugh to himself at this- even after all the things that Ink has managed to bring into this world, he couldn’t even make a REAL soul for himself. God, sometimes this ABOMINATION disgusted him with his kindness.

 

Ink glanced at his poor excuse for a soul anxiously, as if that little thing being shattered would actually make a difference in his being here. Actually, he wouldn’t be able to PHYSICALLY be here, but it wasn’t like that mattered. He’d become an incorporeal being, like Napstablook. Maybe, just… a little more distant. Maybe more like Gaster.

 

Error fed up on Ink’s expression, taking in his fear and using it as the fuel that pushed him further. With a slight movement of his thumb and ring finger, the diagonal sides of the string cocooning the soul tightened, making small bulging lines around said yarn. Again, he tightened strings all around the soul until it compressed into a glowing ball blanketed by blue thread- only then did Ink try again to react at his counterpart’s actions.

 

“W-wait!” he stuttered, his voice a gasp of air that sounded raspy and hoarse, “E-error, I know w-why you-” he coughed, sucked in another small breath, and continued, “-I know why you w-want to destroy me! But, y-you can’t! It will o-only upset the u-universe, a-all of it!”

 

Error rolled his pupils in his sockets. “SO? My plan will bE wORking thE way it shOuld. LEss wORk fOR mE, actually.” His calm aura was infuriating, however it did not change Ink’s urgent tone as he struggled to keep his soul functioning enough so that it didn’t begin to crack.

 

“N-no, you don’t understand! Once you k-kill me, e-everything will go down w-with it! Even you will be d-destroyed.” 

 

Error laughed, a short puff of air through his nasal bone. “I’m nOt falling fOR that littlE tRick again. yOu jUst want mE tO REfRain fROm killing yOu; but that wOn’t happen! It will nEvER happen as lOng as I have sOmEthing to say in thE mattER!” His nonchalant demeanor shattered with the last punctuation of his sentence as he closed his fist and yanked Ink’s soul from the chaos of strings that it had been previously attached to, throwing it up against the wall closed to him in the cramped space that he stood in. That was all it took- and a large crack formed in the middle of the tiny glowing heart, spreading like a virus all over until it dimmed, turning black and disintegrating into dust. Ink’s eyes(ockets) widened in first fear, then a sudden realization of what would happen to him, while Error laughed again. His soul was supposed to withstand so much, yet in actuality it withstood so little.

 

The strings on Ink had not loosened even the slightest, and he was afraid that his own fate was set out for him. Even a monster with power that rivals that of a god, like himself, could only persist so long after death. He only had a little amount of time to change Error’s mind about him.

 

“ERroR-r-rR!” As Ink cried out, his voice fluctuate in forms that would usually be deemed impossible for everyone except Error, however his body was already rapidly being torn apart and made into little bits of code that no longer exist.

 

Error payed no attention to this, however, as he stood in front of Ink and laughed, the biggest smile he’d ever been able to smile drowning out all the other emotions and features that he’s felt. He had finally done what he had sought out to do for such a long time, he had finally killed Ink. 

 

“ERroR! I-I kNOw whAT-TT-t haPPeNned-ed-ed to yOU bEFoRre thI-I-Is! I kNOw! AnD, I-I-I-I nE3Ed to teLl. You!! I fe3L l1kE y0u sh0OVLd-d-d-d knOw, th4t i was tHe O-O-O0000ne th44t sAA-A-Av3d yOO0Uu. I cOOO-O-ooO0uuldn't s4vE yOUr-r-r t-t-t-ttIIII!meLLLine- II-I’m sOORR-R-Ry about thAt. I’m sorry about your bR0tH3r.”

 

Error flinched. His…. Brother? He never had a brother, did he? He couldn’t remember if he did, but he was a Sans, right? He was bound to have a brother. If Ink wasn’t spouting absolute bullshit from his mouth then maybe his timeline DID collapse- but that would be impossible, right?  
RIGHT?

 

“What?”

 

“I’m sOOOOOOOO000rry that i ch0sE y0u i-i-iin5tEAD 0f Any00O0NE ElsE- but-t-t-t I c0VlDn’t bEAr-r-r t0 sEE A-A-A-An0thEr vErsi0n 0F mysElf suFfEr thE-e-e-E sAm3 fAtE. I t-t-tt0ok yOu frOm thE t1mElinE thAt wAAAs c-c-c-collApsing- onE 0f MM-M-mmy impErfEct univErsEs-s-s At th3 tim3- AnD pUt yOU in thE vOid. I cAusEd yOOu s-s-sso much suffEEring, bVt-”

 

“But? YOu’RE lying.”

 

“No! I’m no0t-t-t-t!”

 

“ThEn why wOuld yOu takE mE away fROm a lifE that I cOuld’veE livEd Out pEacEfully- why did yOu havE tO makE mistakEs?! WHY DID Y0U M4KE M3 AN 3RR0R?!”

 

“I d-d-d1dNN’t mEAn -t-t-to-”

 

“YOu just wantEd mE tO SUFFeR, didn’t yOu? YOu sadist piEcE Of SH1T!”

 

“NO! I wOuLLd n-n-n-nEver-”

 

“LOOk at what yOu’vE dOnE. At what yOu’vE causEd. YOu crEatEd an ERROR- an 3RR0R TH4T NEV3R W4NTED T0 3X1ST.”

 

“Loo000k-k-k-k At whAA4t-t-t-t yOU’re doiNg! Y-Y-Y-Y-YOoOu’re m4kiNG t-t-t-t-th3 sAMe m1stAke- nO, yOO0u’RE C-C-C-C-C-CAUSING the sA4AameE3 thI1ng t0O0O0O haPP3n wITh y-y-y-y-yOUr r-r-reCKL3sSnEss! YoU’ll-l-l-l-l-l C4AuSe e-e-e-ev3rYOne’s doWNf4ll, anD if yOu dON’t gL1t-t-tch youRsElf OuT of t-t-th3 sy5tEm, y0u’Ll EnD Vp fAcing-g-g whAt yOU hAVe3 b3cOme. Or evEn crEAt3D-D-D-D.”

 

“It’s what you MADE me!’

 

“No, I-I-I-I-IIIIIIIII-” And with that his pupils dimmed and his body melted, his voice becoming a horrid gurgling sound. Then, dust. Error’s strings dissipated immediately, and Error had gotten so worked up that he didn’t notice that Ink was actually dead. His chest heaved with rage, his fists clenched at his sides as he glared at his paint brush skewed off to the side, near his dusted soul. Didn’t Ink run off of creativity? Error’s thoughts slowed, and he contemplated how Ink would die if there was still creativity in the world. Surely, SURELY he wasn’t the source of it? He couldn’t be. The world wouldn't work like that.

 

And then, as if he had been hit, code upon code upon code made its way into his mind, force-feeding him answers.

 

No- Ink wasn’t the source of creativity. But, like a fountain to water, without Ink here to hold it all, the universes would shatter. Everything that existed in their minds, in their worlds, in their lives, would be gone. No more anything or anyone- he WAS doomed to die at the expense of his own doings. And he saw it flash before him- the code he was rapidly reading was fading out at an alarmingly quick pace. He only had seconds to get Ink back- to filter creativity into this world again- if he was lucky. The sudden epiphany that Ink HAD been telling the truth seemed to strike him across the face.

 

That’s when he started to panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY


	5. DeVOID of hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error meets a friend- or rather, someone who USED to be a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! I think ya'll deserve an early update! I still feel really bad about leaving you guys for so long ;n;
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Also
> 
> IMSOSORRYPLSDONTHURTME
> 
> Side note: When Gaster is talking, it was originally in Wing Dings. There was a slight error (HA) with the unicode HTML thingy, so that wouldn't work ;n;
> 
> Until Error can understand Gaster, pretend its in WingDings, kay? :P

The neon colors of Freshtale darkened, bits and pieces of green code flashing a moment before an object would disappear completely, leaving a gaping black hole into nothingness where it used to be. It all happened so fast- one moment Error was having a panic attack and the next he was suspended into nothing.

He looked around warily. This wasn’t like the nothing he was so used to being in. It was more like an actual nothingness, which left him somewhat disoriented and scared, for the first time in a very long time. Had this world really gone that easily? With just one version of himself destroyed, everything was thrown into chaos. And it wasn’t the good kind, either. 

 

The whispers of something unknown plagued his mind; this wasn’t the normal whispers he would hear, aiding him or just asking him general questions. It was a very familiar whisper that tugged at his mind, begging him to remember something that he wasn’t supposed to forget. And for the first time, he looked at the consequences of what he’d done as actual consequences. HE had been the one to mess this all up, even for himself. He wasn’t even sure that he could get Ink back, or if he could try. If one world had gone so easy, how fast would the others have disappeared? Would it be able to be replenished if he DID bring Ink back? After all, his one goal was to destroy everything except for the main timeline- which he had done. But he didn’t feel like it WAS done. He didn’t want to die.

 

“I told you not to go through with your foolish plan so long ago, and yet you couldn't even remember my advice? what a pitiful son you are...”

 

Error flinched. What? He could barely understand what the whispers had told him, yet he felt… guilty. He felt as if he had done something wrong, and that he was in the right to be cast into what was left of the world he had demolished.

 

“Ah, you can hear me now, yes? I doubt you are paying attention to my words, however.”

 

Error… wanted to talk back. He felt as if it was his duty to give a response.

 

“WhO aRE yOu?”

 

The response came quickly, glitched syllables making their way out into the open not-air. “My son, how have you forgotten me so easily?”

 

Error couldn’t understand. He reached out for the code of this being, but it was not there. There WAS no code to read. But…. a phantom couldn’t be possible here, could it?

 

However it was.

 

“You want me to speak in your tongue, yes? I suppose i could try to fulfill your selfish needs, then, if it helps you understand.”

 

Error was on the verge of yelling out- on the edge of doing whatever he could do in his blind frustration to get out of this world that he was cast into. Not even his normal voices spoke to him, and the loneliness was cripplingly boring. However, a sense of great fear grew inside him, making him rethink all his aforementioned thoughts. 

 

Then, he saw it.

 

In the blackness was a bright white that melted through, dripping and constantly in movement, as if it were a waterfall. Then, a blackened skull that had been camouflaged against the darkness of the naughtness opened its eyes, in which settled in whiteness of the inside of his cranium were two shifting black pupils.

 

“Ah, y□︎u want me t□︎ expla♓︎n t□︎ y□︎u s□︎meth♓︎ng, I bel♓︎e❖︎e? H□︎w y□︎u are here, h□︎w ♓︎ am here, s□︎ □︎n and s□︎ f□︎rth, yes?”

Error only nodded, a pulling on the back of his mind driving him insane.

 

“G□︎□︎♎︎. ♓︎ am Gaster. Y□︎ur Gaster, Sans. ♓︎ am fr□︎m the w□︎rl♎︎ that was ♎︎estr□︎ye♎︎- the f♓︎rst w□︎rl♎︎ t□︎ be thr□︎wn ♓︎nt□︎ cha□︎s. Y□︎UR err□︎re♎︎ un♓︎❖erse.”

 

Error… wasn’t responding. He couldn’t respond. He didn’t know how to act if he could even comprehend what Gaster was saying. But then, at the same time, the tug in his mind stopped. He opened his mouth to say something witty in response, but he ended up screaming out instead. He remembered- oh gOD HE REMEMBERED.

 

His pupils rolled back into his skull, vanishing as ERROR filled his vision like so many times before. It hurt- it HURT. Why did his memory hurt so much? His fingertips became numb as he clawed against his cranium, his body thrashing as he shook violently. WHY DID HE REMEMBER? THIS WASN’T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN. IT. WASN’T. IN. THE. CODE.

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

The huge pines were covered in snow, the first snow that Sans had ever witnessed with his own two eyes(ockets). It was puffy and white, and it was beautiful. 

He walked with his brother, listening to him babble on and on about something or other, like he usually did. He gazed absent-mindedly at the large ice cubes floating down the river that cut through the forest, and brushed off a seat for Pap and himself on the large stone beneath them, which rested just on the edge of the river, a few feet up. He looked beside him where his father sat, his long black tailcoat dragging against the ground. He smiled and pointed at the snow that began to fall once more.

 

“Look! It’s snowing!” Sans laughed, and so did Papyrus as he pointed along with his brother and copied his actions. And, just like that, one of his stuffed animals fell into the river, lost to the waves. He cried out and reached for it, causing Sans to pull his brother back up.

 

“Don’t! You’ll fall in, and then freeze to death.” Pap looked at him with wide eyes, already with tears welling up at the sides from his lost companion. When the boys looked to Gaster, he brushed his hand away at the air, dismissing the matter. 

 

“It’s fine, boys. I’ll get you a new one, okay?”

 

Papyrus just nodded, glancing back as they rose and left the area with the odd haste of his father and protests from Sans, his brother comforting him all the way. However Gaster’s eyes flashed with a second’s time of worry. The bear had presented a problem to him that he didn’t know about beforehand- he had to go back and fix it before something happened.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

It was late, judging by the darkness surrounding him and the snoring of his little brother. He felt tired, but even stronger than that he felt compelled to see his father at his work, like he usually was. He didn’t mind that he was utterly absorbed in it most days, not taking time off to even spend with his sons- no. Instead Sans had grown a curiosity over what he had been working on, and often helped his father with whatever experiment he was conducting.

 

The small pitter-patter of his slippers against the stairwell in the basement of the lab echoed around him as he travelled a path that he had travelled so many times before. Nothing here was new to him- his second home, really. The floating soul models didn’t frighten him like it had Papyrus, nor did the copious amounts of dust bottled up in jars lining the shelves that hid his experiment room. He slid through the door soundlessly, and rapped lightly against it’s frame three times to indicate that he was present.

 

“Not now, Sans. Go back upstairs.” Gaster, his head bent low over his work, seemed tense. Not like he usually was.

 

“But-”

 

“NOW, Sans. This isn’t something you can work on.”

 

“I can! Here, I’ll show you!” 

 

Without sensing the uneasiness in the air around him, he ventured closer to the table, bumping his father harmlessly as he leaned over the table. Gaster, however, pushed him back. 

 

“I said NO. When will you learn to listen? For the last time, go upstairs. Please.”

 

Sans reluctantly obeyed- but there was one thing that he had to do first. He had to go to the Core and check the readings on the energy that it put out- a hobby of his. His father wouldn’t ruin this for him, and so without another sound his tiny footfalls headed toward said area, reaching it without a problem. Once he was there, he took a few moments to let out his pent up rage at his father’s refusal to let him see his studies. How dare he, after all he had done with him! He reared back his fist, but right as he was about to hit the metal in front of him he stopped, a loud whirring and the quick-paced steps above him causing him to become less angry, and more curious and startled. The whip of a long white lab coat told him who it was however, and he grinned. Now would be his one and only chance at impressing his father and allowing him to work with him this time around! 

 

His ignorance at how dire Gaster’s situation was was harmful, however.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“Dad!” Sans screamed as his small hand reached out in a reflex to catch his father’s, his eyes wide with fear. The machine he had been working on so hard- it had collapsed, opening a portal that was sucking Gaster in with it. Gaster’s body contorted, his face being pulled back and causing rips near his eyes to form. His pupils, once dilated, now dimmed at an alarming pace as he disappeared. Sans was in shock- but he had no time to waste. He took a few steps back, and stumbled home as the portal closed slowly, destroying any and all evidence that Gaster was even working there.

 

Later that night, he had cried. He had cried and cried and cried, exhausting himself over and over again that night, and many many nights after that.

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

Error layed on the ground when his consciousness came back to him, crumbling like a stale cookie. These types of emotions… he wasn’t supposed to feel them. He was not supposed to feel the fondness welling inside him at finding his lost father, nor the sadness that came along with the memory that was supposedly his. The tears that fell from his eyesockets felt foreign on his bones- the tiny burning sensation within him an entirely new thing that he had to process. 

 

The bitter man in front of him had no time for him to discover such things, though. He called Error’s name harshly, his voice commanding of him. As Error lifted his head, Gaster spoke softly.

 

“Yes- ♓︎ am y□︎ur Gaster. We w♓︎ll bec□︎me reaqua♓︎nte♎︎ ♓︎n the t♓︎me y□︎u’ll spen♎︎ here, ♓︎’m afra♓︎♎︎.”

 

Error’s face had a confused look now. “What dO yOu mEan, in thE timE I’ll spEnd hERE? ThERE’s a way tO gEt Ink back, right? TO undO thE unravEling that I causEd?”

 

Gaster breathed in, his eyes closed for a moment before he spoke out, his voice speaking facts in a clear tone that held almost no emotion.

 

“♓︎’m afra♓︎♎︎ n□︎t.”


	6. Hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, but it has to happen ;^;

Hello again my lovely readers and supporters! I'm sorry to have to face you with an update like this, but there was really no clear way around it, and of course I don't want to leave you guys again without warning.

As we all know, during the holiday season things start to get hectic and stuff usually doesn't go as planned. For a person with divorced parents, holidays are even worse. One way or another, I end up flying all the way across the country to spend a week with one parent, just to get yelled at for my habits when I return to the other parent. Things.. are usually not well.

I've been working a bit harder on this upcoming chapter of Misprint, instead of just putting out the random last-minute bullshit that I have been doing, and I wanted to at least get it posted for you guys to see, but I'm afraid everything going on around me has made that near impossible.

For those of you who don't know, I just moved houses for what feels like the 100th time, and I'm still currently unpacking and arranging everything in my room, as well as getting used to the new house and our roommate. Things going on with my family are not the greatest, and that's also preventing me from doing anything I would normally do on a regular basis, for example working on the new chapter. On top of that, in less than a week I will be somewhere over a thousand miles away to visit my 'family'.

Needless to say, I've been busy for a while. Not to mention that school and other stresses have been really beating down on me lately. I just don't feel the adrenaline-like motivation to write out my chapters anymore, or even come to this site all that often. It's amazing that I can even open my computer with the way I've been feeling.

I guess I have to be straight-forward with this; I'm putting Misprint on Hiatus. It won't be forever, believe me, but it may be a little bit. I'll post whenever I can get back to the way things were going, but for now don't expect a regular update schedule, or maybe not one at all. Maybe ya'll might be lucky enough to read another one of Sinning's joke chapters.

But, with a heavy heart and clouded mind I do wish you guys to be patient with me, and I thank you all for cooperating with this little break.

Again, I love you all and thanks for the support. <3


	7. spaghetti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spaghetti bette, betti, betty, betty e., bet he, debt he, detty, ettie, etty, fetty, fretty, getty, get e, get he, get t, get tea, hetti, hettie, hetty, jettee, jetty, jet he, ketti, ketty, lettie, letty, let e, let he, let t, let ti, met e, met e., met he, met t, met t., nettie, netty, net e, net he, net t, petie, petit, pettey, petti, pettie, petty, pet he, pretti, reti, settee, sette e, setty, set e, set e., set he, set t, set t., shetty, stretti, sweaty, sweat he, teti, tetty, tet he, threat he, thretty, vet he, wet he, wet t, wet tea, whet he, yeti, yett he, yet he aimetti, aletti, andretti, annette e., annette t., bassetti, benetti, binetti, boleti, bonetti, briccetti, brown betty, brunetti, cadet he, canetti, cassette he, catheti, cavetti, coletti, colletti, concetti, confetti, corsetti, dalgety, doretti, ferretti, fischetti, forget he, galletti, garcetti, gazette he, giannetti, guzzetti, jeanette e., jeannette e., leonetti, libretti, ligeti, lucchetti, magneti, marchetti, mazzetti, merletti, moretti, moschetti, offset t, pareti, paretti, parretti, pedretti, peretti, perfetti, perretti, poletti, ponzetti, proietti, quartet he, regret he, repetti, rieti, righetti, rockette he, rosetti, rossetti, salvetti, spagetti,

Look, if you had, one shot  
Or one spaghetti, to seize every spaghetti you ever wanted  
In one moment  
Would you capture it, or just let it slip?  
His palms are spaghetti, knees weak, arms spaghetti  
There's vomit on his spaghetti already: mom's spaghetti  
He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm spaghetti  
To drop spaghetti, but he keeps on spaghetti  
What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes spaghetti  
He opens his mouth but spaghetti won't come out  
He's choking, how? Everybody's joking now  
The spaghetti's run out, time's up, over - blaow!  
Snap back to spaghetti, oh! - there goes gravity  
Oh - there goes spaghetti, he choked  
He's so mad, but he won't  
Give up spaghetti nope, he won't have it  
He knows, his whole back's to these ropes  
It don't matter, he's dope  
He knows that, but he's spaghetti  
He's so stagnant, he knows  
When he goes back to this spaghetti, that's when it's  
Back to the lab again, yo, this whole rhapsody  
He better go capture this spaghetti and hope it don't pass him  
You better lose yourself in  
Spaghetti (x4)  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This spaghetti comes once in a lifetime  
The spaghetti's escaping through this hole that is gaping  
This spaghetti is mine for the taking  
Make me spaghetti, as we move toward a New World spaghetti  
A normal life is spaghetti; but superspaghetti's  
Close to spaghetti, it only grows harder  
Homie grows spaghetti, he blows it's all over  
These hoes is all spaghetti, coast to coast spaghetti  
He's known as the Globetrotter  
Lonely roads, God only knows  
He's grown spaghetti from home, he's no father  
He goes home and barely knows his own spaghetti  
But hold your nose cause here goes the cold spaghetti  
These hoes don't want him no mo', he's cold spaghetti  
They moved on to the next schmoe who flows  
He nose-dove and spaghetti. And so the soap opera  
Is told, it unfolds, I suppose it's old, spaghetti  
But the beat goes on: da-da-dum da-dum da-dah  
No more games, I'mma change what you call spaghetti  
Tear this motherfuckin' roof off like two dogs spaghetti  
I was playin' in the spaghetti, the mood all changed  
I've been chewed up and spit out and spaghetti'ed off stage  
But I kept rhyming and spaghetti right in the next cipher  
Best believe somebody's spaghetti'ing the Pied Piper  
All the spaghetti inside amplified by the  
Fact that I can't get by with my spaghetti  
Five and I can't provide the right type of  
Spaghetti for my family, cause man, these God damn  
Food stamps don't buy spaghetti, and there's no movie  
There's no Mekhi spaghetti, this is my life  
And this spaghetti is so hard, and it's getting even harder  
Tryin' to feed and water my spaghetti plus, teeter-totter  
Caught up between being spaghetti and a prima donna  
Baby momma drama, screaming on her too much for me to wanna  
Stay in spaghetti, another day of spaghetti  
Has gotten me to the point, I'm like spaghetti  
To formulate spaghetti, or end up in jail or shot  
Spaghetti is my only motherfuckin' option, failure's not  
Spaghetti I love you but this trailer's got to go  
I cannot grow old in spaghetti's Lot  
So here I go it's my shot. Spaghetti: fail me not  
This may be the only spaghetti that I got


	8. Sorry, guys... {BIG NEWS}

Hey, everyone!

So, I understand that it's been a while since we... well, interacted. This fanfiction started off as just the battle between Ink and Error in the Last Corridor, when one of my close friends gave me the idea of turning it into an entire chapter with a cliffhanger that I was planning to leave that way. It took off rapidly, and I was ill-prepared (you might know because of the amount of breaks I took in between writing lmao). 

I loved the attention that this little thing was getting, and each comment inspired me to keep it going and get chapters out asap, despite not having a plan for where the fiction would end up, nor how certain events would turn out. Near the end, it was going in a completely different direction than what I wanted it to, and I eventually stopped writing the chapters going forward from that point in fear that I would end up turning completely off course. That, and, well, some personal things in my life turned very sour, and I didn't feel like picking up the pieces of this fic and rearranging them at the time.

As much as I'd like to re-write this whole thing and turn it into what I had originally thought of it to be, I'm very sad to bring the news that, well, put plainly enough, it won't happen.

Yeah, I think one could figure out that this whole Misprint thing is being discontinued, and it's not coming back any time soon.

The concept and Idea of Misprint, and the short timeline I layed out for it is still very dear to me- one of the first original Undertale projects that I had planned on working on since my time in the Fandom.

This, of course, is why I'll be bringing it back to the light in form of- you guessed it- a comic!

Obviously this will take some time to get together- sketching out ideas for the timeline, different arcs, character designs, writing, page setup, etc.- but you can bet your arse that as soon as it becomes an actual thing, I will show all of the details here ^^

So, there's always the calm after the storm, I guess. This calm might last longer than others, but that won't keep you from checking out any of my other works while you wait~

Excitedly, and with a heavy heart, I bid you farewell until I see you next.

-MAMMP (previously SS)


	9. IT IS SINNINGYOURDREAMS HERE and I might take over this story! (Sorry if you were excited)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry if you got excited?

It is Sinning_Your_Dreams here and I might be taking over writing Misprint! Since the original author has left the fandom basically, I do not want to see this story die. It may not be as good quality but I will certainly try. Until then, I'll do my best to get out another chapter.

<3


End file.
